We're Not What We Seem
by PokeMiner0319
Summary: PokeMiner finds a job he has always wanted because he got so good at the game, he wanted a better challenge, instead of the animatronics killing him, they instead appear friendly. Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey what is up everybody my name is PokeMiner! (This is the name I chose, deal with it.) This is my first fanfiction of this site and it will be about Five Nights at Freddy's. It is rated T just to be safe. BEGIN!**

OC: PokeMiner's POV

It was a nice day outside with some clouds and a lot of birds outside. Hello my name is PokeMiner and I am 18 y/o with a medium sized house, but I can live with it. I play this game called Five Nights at Freddy's, it is a pretty cool game and I belive out of all of my friends, I am the best at the game. I have beaten 4/20 mode on my Ipod and laptop but I want a challenge. I remember searching on google earth that there is a Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria in ohio and I live 7 minutes from there. I remember a phone number to Freddy's and i belive they said it was 1-(410)-555-1987. It was decided that I should take the job so I pull out my phone and call the number.

*ring* "Hello this is bonnie calling from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, how may I help you?"

"Hello My name Is PokeMiner and I am calling to take the job for Nightshift If there is a spot left?"

"...um... ok I will give you to our manager now..."

...

...

"Eghhhem, Hello?"

"Yes is is PokeMiner and I am here to take the Job as the Nightguard if there is a spot left?"

"Indeed there is, so meet us here at 2pm, how does that sound?"

"Great, see you then!"

"Bye."

This is AMAZING! I get to see my childhood Friends again! *author sneezes.*

**Time jump 1:15.**

I put on my blue coat and jeans then put on my blue pizza baseball cap. I get in my car and drive down to my new job. I climb into the backseat and knock on my wooden sled. I get out of the car and walk THROUGH the doors. (I don't walk ino the doors because that would hurt.) I was greeted by a purple rabbit.

"Hello, you look like a PokeMiner, are you the PokeMiner that is taking the job for Nightshift?"

'Holy crap the AI on these things are high'

"Yes I am."

"Ok follow me"

I was itching to ask her a question. (Yes the 'it' is a 'her')

"Hey Bonnie,"

"yeah?"

"When you hold a fret on the guitar and strum, wouldn't your metal body vibrate?"

"I figured that out the hard way, the first time we were doing a practice, my body vibrated with each strum and the sound was amplifies off my body, *giggle* it was halarious, so thats why I wear rubber pads each preformance"

I can't help but laugh.

"Thats...*laugh* nice"

We get to this man's office and find him organizing papers.

"Oh hello"

"Hello there, my name is Mr. Fazbear"

"Ok bye! Good luck, PokeMiner!" Bonnie leaves the room.

**Cliffhanger Everbody! Again this is my first fanfiction, Please no haters! Note! This is winter vacation for me and I have school in January so you might not see everyday updates past December, so yeah!**

**PokeMiner0319, signing out!҉**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and gals! Im back with chapter 2 of we're no what we seem! Enough chatter and get to the point!**

LASHT TIME!

"Ok bye! Good luck, PokeMiner!" And Bonnie left the room.

THISH TIME!

OC:PokeMiner's POV:

Mr. Fazbear had read through all my reports and commented,

"It's all great except here where it says :

How good are you at martial arts?

□ Terrible □ Average □ Excelent √ Master"

"Why is that a problem?."

"Well, You see, um, I don't know how to say this any other way but, the animatronics try to, hurt you. Explictively."

"I already knew this."

"Really? How?"

"A person named Scott Cawthon made a game called 'Five Nights At Freddy's'"

"Woah wait... one of our surviving night guards made a horror game? About us? Someone is getting sued."

...

Mr. Fazbear broke the silence.

"Well, just don't try to hurt our animatronics in any way. Please."

"No problem!"

"Well then... You're hired!

"Thank you!" *author sneezes again*

We shook hands and he gave me the contract, which I signed.

PokeMiner Mewcraft ҉

"Your shift starts at 11:50 tonight."

"Thank you, Mr. Fazbear!"

Right as I was about to leave, I heard a feminine voice say:

"Psst! Poke!"

I turned around to see Bonnie.

"Yeah?"

"We're not what we seem."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough. *teehee!*"

"O...k?"

"Bye, PokeMiner!"

"See you tonight!"

Right as I leave through the doors I mutter under my breath,

"Creepy animatronics."

**Time jump 11:30.**

I quickly hop in my car to go to work. I know what happens when you're late. I get there 13 minutes early to check out the place. I walk in the doors to find the dining room and the stage. There's Freddy in the middle, Bonnie to the right, and chica to the left with a cupcake in her hand. I see a few janitors around the place. One of them looks up and sees me and puts on a look of confusion like he sees a frog on one of the plates.

"Who are you?"

"Oh I'm PokeMiner, the night guard."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! HAVE YOU EVEN PLAYED THE GAME?!"

"Woah calm down sir! Yes I have played the game and I have come here for a better challenge."

"You're risking your life just for some crap-pay job?"

"Yes."

The janitor had a stunned look on his face.

...

His watch beeped indicating it was 11:50.

"Ok, it's time for me to get going, see you around, and also, good luck."

"Kay bye!"

I walk down the west hall to get to the office, and I could have sworn I saw a yellow figure out of the corner of my eye. I shrug it off.

Once I get to the office, I sit in the chair... (No really.)... and pick up the tablet. As soon as I do a bell rings. It was 12:00. A phone rang which scared the living crap out of me.

"Hello? Hello?"

Aaaand mute. I press the mute button and lean back in the rolly-aroundy chair which, was actually quite comfy.

**Time jump 2:00.**

I pick up the tablet and open it, It automatically turned on and went to the stage camera. All was Normal.

**I tried to make it as non-cliffhangey...(what?) as possible. Also a shoutout to my friends who are reading this, Ahem, most of you are very good at FNAF, just to clear that out, and I said ' ****I BELIVE**** that I am the best at FNAF out of all of my friends, so anyway, stay yourself, you're amazing as you are. Now if I can figure out how to add on another chapter, I'm gonna end It here.**

** PokeMiner0319 signing out ҉**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS something I have noticed was that... my chapters are very, very short, so I will make this chapter as long as possible. BEGIN!**

Oc:PokeMiner's POV

LASHT TIME:

Everything was normal.

THISH TIME:

PokeMiner spun around in his chair once more and then picked up the tablet and read: POWER %78

'Seventy eight percent left? I havent even used the tablet much, and not even the doors or lights!'

I had the sudden realization that the rabbit, Bonnie was gone.

'Well where the heck did you go?'

I checked everywhere and then I found her backstage, with the most demonic glare you could ever think of. I had to be honest, I jumped back a little.

"HEY how ya doin'?"

"Good."

I was very, VERY confused on how she could hear me.

"Wait, how can you hear me?"

"Voices go both ways on every camera."

0_0 "That explains everything. Wait you know I'm Human?"

"...Yes"

By this point she stoped her Evil glare.

"WHY DO YOU COME AFTER US THEN?!"

"Well you see, every other guard except one has acused every one of us of the bite of '87 and the killing of the five children. That one person, well, two people, Scott and you have not, so we're not trying to come after you, we're trying to play with you. Chica, whenever chica happens to pass by the east hall corner, she usually puts up a newspaper on the wall and only Scott has seemed to notice it."

"Well then, come in."

She walked out of the backstage and went to the stage to tell Freddy and Chica that I didn't acuse them. They all went to Pirate's cove to tell Foxy. They all went as a pack down west hall. I shut the left door just to make sure. Foxy knocked on the door.

"C'mon lad let us in, It's just me and me crew."

I opened the door and let them in, not sure if I should regret this or not. Freddy spoke first,

"Hello Mr. Night guard."

"Hello Freddy, And call me PokeMiner, Poke for short."

They all came in and I stood up, still not sure if I should regret this. I silently waddle over to my backpack and pulled out a handgun and put it in my pocket, thinking to myself,

'Just in case'

They spent four minutes spying me until Chica broke the silence,

"Well, Pizza party in the kitchen?"

I replied with a: "Sure"

We went to the kitchen and Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy and I sat down at a table while Chica went to a marble coutnter to put pizza suplies on a pizza.

**Hey, sorry everyone, but I said that this chapter would be longer than most chapters I would do, but it's not. Anyway, I've run out of ideas! (Oh noes!) but I've made a backstory to this story and I will post a link in the next chapter or just "Go to search story, type in ****We're Not What We Seem Backstory."**** And it should be there. Also, tell me in the reviews if I should continue this story or mark it as complete and move on to another story.**

** PokeMiner signing out ҉**


End file.
